One night, different looks
by nelliskinkyinbed
Summary: Loving gazes are shared across the bottom floor of the Mission while Eric remembers their sort-of date from past Friday where they confessed more than needed thanks to a lot of drinks, and Nell tries to figure out why on earth he's staring at her like that. As far as she knew, nothing happened after she wanted to start a bar fight to forget her first horrible date.


**I guess this be counted as a valentines story, but I have another idea for that which will probably take a week. So this is just a fluff piece.**

* * *

Nell looked up from her work to see Eric smiling back at her. It was his sweet smile, the one where only one side of his mouth curved up, and his green eyes were soft and it was like they were the only two people in the room. Nell felt her cheeks start to burn and she looked back down to her now uninteresting papers_. Why would he look at me like that, is something wrong? No he has a different look for that.__  
_

Her eyes were pleading to look back up, she had to admit she loved that look because she had only ever seen him give her that look, she hoped he only gave her that look. Not that she would be jealous if he had another girl who thought that look was for her, did he have another girl? Not that she was his girl_. Why am I even thinking like this, shut up brain! He would have mentioned it right, because there would be no reason not to, we're just partners after all and partners share everything going on, right?_

She gave in and her eyes traveled back up to see him. He still had that same look upon her, and she was caught with a shy smile on her face, making her exhale a small laugh and a light shade of red to creep up her neck that she couldn't control. Nell tried her best not to look like a schoolgirl when his grin got prouder for just a second, _why is he looking like that now?_

She was now giving him her own look, not that she knew it, but it held complete adoration and enjoyment with the situation, and traces of need and want all combined into one love struck hazel gaze across the bottom floor of the Mission. She then felt her smile getting too large, like she would start laughing, so Nell caught her quivering bottom lip between her teeth.

* * *

The Friday night before, Nell had been feeling especially down, she'd had a date with what she thought was this great guy that worked at the gym she went to. But upon going, she found he had no manners, telling Nell she had a great ass just before she sat down and that maybe he could help her lose the weight around her stomach. Nell would have ended the date right there if it hadn't been at an expensive restaurant that she had been dying to go to, and that he was going to pay.

After a glass of wine once she got home she felt even worse about herself, taking what the man had said to heart. Once she had finished the first glass and was pouring her second she picked up her phone and dialed the last person she had called.

"Nell, do you know how late it is?" Eric mumbled into the phone, he had just managed to get to sleep. Kensi had told him about Nell's date earlier today and he felt even worse.

"Eric, do think I'm fat?" the hurt in her voice could be heard easily, as well as a few sniffs and another small sip of wine as she sank further into the couch.

Eric sat up, shocked and confused with what his friend had asked, "No, God Nell, you're not fat at all, how could you even think that? What happened tonight?"

"I went out with this guy, he sounded really nice beforehand, and he was, but tonight he was absolutely horrible, Eric. Just before we sat down he said I had nice butt, but I blew that off as a weird compliment, then he started saying that he could help me lose the weight on my stomach, and any time I reached for bread, he gave me this look."

Eric was now fuming at this guy, who the hell does that, was the guy dropped on his head? _Nell is incredibly beautiful from head to toe, inside and out, there is no way she needs to lose weight, she's already tiny as it is_. "Don't listen to a word he said Nell, you're perfect as is, the guy is an obvious jerk," Eric told her. "And if he can't see how amazing and smart you actually are, than he's the last guy in the world that would ever deserve a night with you, Nell."

Nell let out a stifled laugh, "Yeah, well, you call me if you find anyone that does... I don't know, Eric, maybe I should just settle for second best, I mean, how am I meant to find a guy, that you say is meant to see me as smart and attractive when work keeps me until all hours and I can't explain the reason because he can't know half my life?" Nell sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry for calling you up to complain about men, you were probably in the middle of something better."

That's when Eric had an idea that would be beneficial for both of them, he could have sworn there was an actual light bulb. Nell could start feeling good for herself and learn that she deserves the best guy that would treat her right, and Eric would try prove to be that guy. "It's fine, I'm actually really bored right now, totally not sleeping. How about we go to the Brass Penny, drinks on me and you can just vent, I'll be your best friend for the night."

Nell found herself gripping the phone a bit tighter, a smile growing on her face, "I'll see you in ten minutes, oh and Eric, you're already my best friend."

* * *

"Can you help me, I'm looking for a woman about 5'1, really smart, really gorgeous and doesn't need to lose weight despite what some sucky date says?" Eric came up behind Nell who was already sitting at the bar with a glass in her hand. He couldn't help but smile when she let out a slightly intoxicated giggle.

"Maybe, why don't we check that booth over there?" she pointed to the one in the corner while flashing a smile at him. She got up from her barstool and quickly made her way over, taking off her cardigan in the process

Eric ordered a drink before following her over and slipping in beside her. "Oh wow, no cardigan? feeling a little reckless are we, gonna' order a scotch on the rocks and cause a few bar fights while you're at it?" That comment got him a punch in the shoulder.

"Not funny, but maybe, whatever helps me forget this night faster. I am so over men," Nell told him as she took another large gulp before letting her forehead hit the table. "If he didn't like me, why would he even asked me out?" She looked to Eric whose expression showed that he was at least trying to be interested in the conversation. "Okay, out of 10, how would you rate me? All over, looks, personality, everything." She turned to face him and fear flashed through his eyes for not even a second.

"Uh, a 9..." he replied, hoping that would end the talk of what he thought of her, because he knew he could go on for a while. Deeks had been a victim late one night last month and could vouch for him.

Nell raised her eyebrows, "A 9, why not a 10?" It was a simple question but its had many answers, most of which Eric would have trouble saying as he couldn't explain anything towards her about how he felt without stumbling over his words.

"Because you won't accept a 10, you'll deny that you're not worth it at all. I've known you too long to not know how that brain works, Miss Jones."

She nodded, looking to the bottom of her glass, "Well this is awkward because I was going to give you a 7," before she even looked to him she was cheekily smirking, she couldn't help it, with her small figure the drinks had already gone to her head. Eric was laughing too, clutching his heart and tipping his head back dramatically.

"I'm hurt," he groaned pitifully and taking a drink. "No, but seriously Nell, why did you go out with him if he said stuff like that?" Even if this guy was generally a good guy (he doubted it though) Eric wasn't past giving this guy a talk... or maybe (most likely) screwing around with his internet.

"Well his personality is nothing to go off, but he was hot, and since I'm drunk and you're here for support he was really, really hot, a 10 on a scale if you would," but when she said that the excitement didn't reach her eyes.

Eric actually felt quite hurt, "What so Mr. Douchebag gets a 10 but your best friend gets 7?" he was trying to sound like he was joking around a bit.

"Actually, I was joking, you're a 9 too, but I could never go for a 10, too stuck up and I think not worth it," she leaned into him, "You're a perfect 9, Eric."

Over the next two and a half hours they laughed and joked about each other, themselves, everyone they worked with, even the people at the bar, while ordering more drinks, to keep up the fun they were both having. Nell loved every second of it, she hadn't been out like this in ages, out with someone and actually enjoying herself, would it count as a date? Her conscious drunk side hardly cared, but her subconscious sober side was raging with questions. Eric on the other hand was just happy to be out with her, he had waited so long for a moment like this with Nell, except one where she and him were less inebriated. He had been nervous thinking it wouldn't go as planned, but he had forgotten everything when he first met her eyes tonight.

Nell put down her final glass, "Eric, why can't every guy be like you?" She rested her chin on his shoulder and slipped her arm through his. Nell was now totally out of it and Eric had been nursing his fifth beer, knowing Nell would need someone to walk her home.

"How do you mean Nelly?" he had quickly learned after Nell finished her fourth that she got quite touchy when she drank too much.

Nell fell dramatically back on the seat, "Because! You're all sweet and funny and smart, and a perfect 9, single, I don't have to lie to you about my job. You're basically the best guy for me but you're also my best friend, and everything is so stupid." Nell kicked her legs up in the air, and covered her face with her arms.

Eric had to block his own face until he was able to hold her legs down to talk to her. "Hey, hey, come on Nell, sit up," he pulled her up and she fell into his shoulder again. "I agree," he looked down to his partner who was frowning up at him. "I agree to all those things," Nell was laughing against him and shaking her head, "and I know it's hard to resist this, I'm the perfect catch," he laughed this time and kissed the top of her head. "Seriously though, I know we're both drunk... you more than me, but I know how you feel and it is very, very, very stupid, and since we're going to forget the last three hours we spent together I think I can say that I hate being your best friend because it means I can't be with the way above attractive, super smart and funny, perfect 9 you, and it sucks because I want to be," he admitted with a slight slur, as they shared a swaying hug.

* * *

"Okay, goodnight Nell, I'll see you on Monday," he pulled the blanket over her body that had demanded to sleep on the sofa. Eric had walked her home from the bar and up to her apartment, and carried her into the lounge. She had asked him to say but he had surfing in the morning with Deeks, which seemed redundant now since there was no way he was waking up again in five hours. Just as he left the exhausted Nell he turned to open the front door.

"Wait Eric!" she called from the lounge making him turn back around. She gave a small smile, "I hate being your best friend too," she then shut her eyes and went back to sleep.

But the morning after when they woke up in their separate apartments, Nell didn't remember past wanting to start a bar fight so she didn't have to remember her horrible date, obviously it worked. Eric on the other hand remembered everything that happened, all the talk about hating their friendship, which kind of didn't make sense now that he was sober, but he had still managed to get the point from it all. And for the entire morning he cursed himself.

* * *

The following Monday, Eric watched as his partner descended down the stairs from ops and he swore there was a light glowing from behind her_. God she looks amazing_. His mind kept going back to the weekend. Nell had texted him the morning after, asking if she did anything embarrassing after the whole cardigan situation. He now felt even worse knowing only he remembered, why did he have to remember? Why did he be head over heels with her? But he wouldn't tell her because he knew what would happen; she would deny it all and not talk to him for a while.

So he just watched her from his computer. He couldn't explain it, when he looked at her or was with her it brought this smile to face that he had never had around anyone else. And that Friday night he hadn't stopped smiling, he was with her for three hours and had what was probably the best time ever. Even though they were drunk, he would like to think she had some control on what she was doing and saying.

He saw her look across to him; even from this far he was still intoxicated but this time by her hazel orbs. A lopsided smile formed on his lips as he watched her brain trying to grasp the moment. She got that adorable look when her mind raced, usually Eric told her to just slow down and relax, but as they continued to keep up the gaze she seemed to do so herself. Like they had their own form of telepathy.

He felt lost slightly when she looked back down to her work, but he knew all he had to do was wait, wait for her to look back up at him. Even she couldn't look away for too long, her mind was probably still hooked on why he was staring, and she would need to look up again. He knew how her mind worked; she wouldn't want to be caught out; which would make the look even sweeter when she was.

So when she met his eyes with a shy smile, his just got bigger because he had called it, and he could tell what she was thinking it too. He was actually trying to stop himself from walking over there, because this moment was perfect (he could see her letting out a laugh, which probably sounded adorable), and he didn't want to lose it; which would happen if he went over there and tried to speak to her, because she would ask what it was about and he would stumble on his words.

Her look then changed, to something that sparked Eric's brain, like she had finally figured out why he looked like a love struck idiot when he stared at her, or why he nervously tripped over his own words when trying to talk to her, and why he decided to accompany her to a bar at 10 o'clock. Sure the night didn't go as planned; he didn't get to prove to Nell he was perfect, but in the end it didn't really matter.

Her smile seemed to grow bigger before she bit her lip, her cheeks darkening with a soft tone in her eyes.

If she didn't remember, she definitely knew now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
